More Then Just A Ring
by Bubblebee
Summary: Oneshot SakKak High school student Haruno Sakura bears a sinful secret around school The forbidden love for her Physics teacher. A secret she is sick of hiding, actions are finally taken.


**Hey, just a side spin. My friend challeged me for a word challege and I was so stupid to admit. But maybe, lucky for you guy's.  
****Do know I wrote from different personalities then I normaly do.  
****This is a SakKak fiction. **

**Live or die from it.**

**Word challenge: ring, classroom, desk and teacher.**

**An important lose can become an unforgettable gain.**

"Goooood mornninnnggg!" A pink haired girl came running into the classroom. The group around a blond haired girl turned their heads to greet their bouncy friend. "Ohayoo Sakura." The blond clapped her hand in Sakura's. Pulling the spirited girl forward Ino grinned. "So have you seen him in the teachers room?" the whole group fell silent. The blond smirked when her best friend turned red. Furious that her best friend spoke her secret out loud she pulled her hand out of her best friend's. "I have no idea what you mean with that." She spoke dead serious while trying to hide her flaming cheeks behind her bangs. "Come on Sakura we all know you fantasize about him." Tenten patted her pink haired friend. "And I mean he is damn hot. Have you seen his biceps? God, to die for." The athletic teen went on.

While they rambled on about their physics teacher Sakuras look turned desperate. If they all knew her dirty little secret who else had noticed? Maybe the whole school already knew, may he himself already knew and chose to ignore her. She needed his acknowledgement, she was sure she would die without it. Depressed she turned into a miraculous appearing dark corner. Straight downward lines turned the emotion she was feeling into a scary looking angst scene. Silently whispering the names she was sure also knew her secret she was pulled out by the always-shy Hinata.

The black haired girl seated her friend on her table and joined after graphing something out of her bag. The pink girls eyes were aimed down and looking very lost. "Hey Sakura, ano, your Pisces right?" Hintata opened the trendy magazine Zipper and searched for this week's horoscope. The blond hang her head on Hinata's shoulder- "Yeah she is, what does it says?" Hinata's index finger went over the signs and stopped at the bottom saying Pisces. "Pisces: An important lose can become a good gain." Her happy spirit was ruined. What did that shit mean? Did it even mean anything? "What if, forehead girl"- the common name her best friend called her. -"you lose something of big value and gain something much more like…"

"Okay class, take your seats." The handsome physics teacher walked in. Looking at Sakura his face-hardened. "You to Haruno." Taking his seat himself he overlooked his classes attendance list.

Sakura loved this part, when his soft lips would carry out her name. Ashamed but burring from desire she was next. Closing her eyes, she formed them with her own lips. Though she was seated mid-class, she was still trying to feel his breath that took out those melodious sounds of her name.

"Makia Hoya?"

"Present."

Her eyes broke open in tears. He missed her, he forgot to ask if she was there, or did he just ignore her? A intimidating voice laughed wickedly in her head; "An important lose can become a good gain." She freaked out, could it be he heard it somewhere, did it mean her best friend made her look like a fool for the entire school? What if he never even noticed her except for her annoying hyperactive personality? Who would wed her now? Would she even ever wear a wedding dress? Would she ever bear his children, even grow old with him much to her dislike for wrinkles? Tears roll down her face. Her life, everything her dreams told her, gone, because of those stupid stars. What gave them the right to ruin her life? Did they ever help her? "I curse the star I was born under!" She cried out loud before leaving the class in an enormous speed.

A crying girl gazed empty eyed at a by passing couple. It was disgusting how the other stars would help others but ignore her. However, they weren't the only ones ignoring her. He did. It was until now she knew how she survived with her lovesick mother. She hated her mother for making her feel the same helpless feeling repeatedly. She hated the stars, her mother but mostly the love of her life. Kakashi the tall handsome high cheeked physics teacher. His shining gray hair in the sun, his beautiful formed lips curling into a delicate smile when he wasn't hiding them under his dark roll neck. The muscled chest she knew he hides underneath it. She was loosing it. He ignored her, which was a war declaration. Until the couple made her out for crazy, she noticed she was looking in a disgusted manner and firing death glares at them. Smiling an excuse, she left with a self-assured mind.

The next morning wasn't one like others. A teen with pink hair was up before the sun embraced the world with the kindness of her lights. She had an evil looking smile on her lightly pink lips. Her eyes scanned through her drawer. Finally she found what she was looking for and meanwhile opend the curtains to let the soft sunlight embrace her pained soul.

_Dear dairy,_

_Today I am a new me. I am a soldier with a secret mission. The preparations have been made and the plan is waterproof. I will put myself on the front line to protect all those women, not forgetting mom who came home with yet another broken heart and cried the entire evening over my favorite teddy bear, sorry Sparkie I'll put you in the dryer this evening. OH NO, late, late, late I need to go. _

_Will write soon._

Hurried she assured herself in the mirror this would work. It had to, she planned it al with her brilliant mind. It couldn't go wrong. Assured and checking on her mother, who was still crying over her favorite teddy bear she closed the door behind the little apartment.

Poor, poor Sparkie, she thought as she walked down the fifth floors.

On the first floor, she heard the poor mid age husband of madam Slieverd defend himself. The entire flat knew he had an affair going on and with the wrinkles madam Slieverd had, she couldn't blame him; for he looked like a god at his age.

Seeing the door cracking open he greeted the young woman in front of him before running down the stairs to fast for his age. Downstairs Sakura caught up with him. He was breathing hard and looked like a beaten puppy. His handsome dark eyes scanned her; she could feel her cheeks redden. What was wrong with her and not forgetting what was wrong with him? His intense stare made her lose track of time. After moments that looked more like years, he smiled. "I didn't recognize you Sakura, you look, well how to say this properly." He was thinking at loud which didn't do her flamed cheeks any good. "Entertaining, no, grown up, no, charming, yes, blessed, yes yes I'm almost there. Ahh I know you look amazing." Not being able to look into his ripe aged eyes she turned to look down. The earrings she borrowed from her mother felt cold against her hot skin. "To bad I already slept with you mother." Her eyes shot up. "You and my mom?" She asked unbelievable. She never thought mister Slieverd was one of the men she was fighting against. "A shame I made a promise never to date the daughter of a woman I dated." Her mouth dropped. Did the whole world exist out of these kind of person's, no she was to kind to name them, they were bastards. However, it pained her, she has seen mister Slieverd as the father she never had. He slowly raised his hand to close the girl's mouth.

"You dirty pervert are you even hitting on a teenager from the fifth floor!"

His look turned desperate but satisfied "You're gonna be late." He yelled before he run out of the flat.

Late I can't be. I left fifteen minutes earlier. Looking at her watch she yelped. In deed, she was already ten minutes late and if that wasn't the worst of al, she was late for physics. Her whole plan could crumble down.

Running on the high heels she also bore, exactly she wore nothing of her own except the school uniform. She even wore her mother's underwear. Now she knew how desperate slow a woman in a movie must feel when being followed by a huge gorilla that pleaded to love instead of break her.

Out of breath, she finally enters the school property. Red as a tomato and with swollen en blisters feet she run into the girl's bathroom to freshen up. She still, unbelievable, looked like she left her house. Her hair was in perfect condition. With the help of her mom she made the most stylish curls she ever seen. Her eyebrows were a little darker and her eyelashes black from the mascara that hadn't run out. Her eyes thick and dark by the eyeliner made her green eyes stick out and impossible to ignore. Even for him, she smirked with her glossy lips. She steadied the jewelry that included the silver string earrings; a silver necklace that disappeared in her décolleté and only those who she wanted could see the pendant, a smooth silver ring on her index finger and a bracelet or two around her left wrist. She was ready; assuring everything was in place she danced around on bathroom floor.

Her declaration of war turned into an joyfull party to who only she was invited. After another spin she really needed to go to class, she was already 20 minutes late. If she hadn't had such a brilliant mind, she would never thought about the advance she had with coming late. She had noticed, on her running way to school, every boy turned around and asked if he could drive her to school. The first time a tall handsome boy asked she was confused how he knew which school she attend but the boy was so nice to run next to her and explain he recognized her school uniform.

In addition, as it did on the street, she knew every boy would look at her today, in the hope he would become jealous and couldn't ignore her because everyone would notice. Her plan was evil and dark but the best she ever made for a pay back. Moreover, this was going to be a lesson he wouldn't forget soon, she was here so make sure of that.

With the confidence of a hyena, she knocked on the door of her class. When a shadow shown itself through the mat glass the door opened slowly, allowing Sakura to take her last breath before entering the war. Her lips already curled into a big smile her plan was and would be perfect. Unfortunately, it escaladed in front of her eyes. Instead of the big handsome fantasy of her, she was standing in front of the head of school Miss. Uresua. She, and in this she wasn't alone, was scared to death for her. The worst nightmare a student of Mia's College could have had just become reality for little Sakura drowned in her mothers silver jewelry.

"Miss Haruno, do I really need to inform, my best student, of the school policy?" Everyone in the class sunk into their chairs not having even seen why Miss. Uresua was making such a big deal in the doorway. "No Miss Uresua, you mustn't spill any breath about my terrible behavior. It is I who need to be punished- _not the entire class, whit you terrible voice-_ and I wouldn't want to interfere with your busy schedule." Miss Uresua looked pleased with the formal way of sentences that rolled of Sakura's tongue. Taking a deep bow and excusing herself with a promise to remove herself as soon as possible from the jewelry Miss Uresua left the class.

"Amazing!" "Sakura is that really you?" "Wow, Haruno in for a date?" A little overwhelmed she almost forgot her mission. As soon as the compliments start, she was confident of her case. Walking in an elegant but sexy way her mother thought her last night instead of making her math sums, she bent down giving him and only him excess to see her pendant. Her eyes shifted to his and the whole class made it into an area of whistles and moans. But his eyes didn't leave his dirty book he sheltered under a science magazine, for it was forbidden to bring an object into the school that would effect the fragile souls of the students, though half of it had already been further then body exploring with the biology teacher.

She was taken back, her plan should have started now in making him nervous maybe hot, but he didn't even respond to her silver pendant. "I think that's enough young ones, please take your seat so we can continue." The pain dripped of her face, he should have begged to have her or at least flamed red from his sighed. The further she walked into the class to seat herself next to her best friend she realized that it maybe she wasn't his type of girl. She sank unladylike deep in her chair and didn't even bother to follow class anymore.

Though it looked like she had given up, which she had for today, she was already making plans for her next physics class, next week. Maybe this didn't work but would he mind if she took her boyfriend into class and started making out on his desk? One problem was she didn't have a boyfriend, yet. Smiling she now knew how to attract handsome boys and getting one to take her on her teachers desk wouldn't be that much of a problem. Right?

"Class dismissed." She heard while her handsome teacher whipped the blackboard clean from all the sums Sakura had missed.

Walking out of the room her friends walked around her, asking her where she bought the jewelry and how she didn't got punished by Miss Uresua. She didn't answer or really listen. Her mind was too caught up with 'the plan'. Opening her locker before her next class would start she missed something important but couldn't pin point out what. Dismissing the thought she entered Math, that stood synonym for hell today. May she forgot she didn't make her homework, her teacher took every chance to remember her.

When it was finally lunchtime, she was disposed of all her jewelry and her chance today of winning the war with her physics teacher. It wasn't until Tenten asked her if she could see that ring again, she realized it wasn't in her pocket. Panicked she knew what her mother would say and afraid for mister Sparkie to get serious drowned into a lake, she graphed her bag and started running al over school. Asking everyone if they had seen a silver ring, no one answer with much interested. After giving up on her fellow students she turned to the teacher lounge and find everyone expect, luckily, her physics teacher. Asking even pleading if they had seen her ring, she gave up and sank outside the lounge through her legs. She was in trouble and with trouble it wasn't that bad as a mother killing her daughter but a mother ruining her only gift her biological father ever sent for her birthday.

"I'm sorry Mister Sparkie." She spoke unwisely out loud.

"Mister Sparkie,-mh- that couldn't possibly be you boyfriends name, or am I mistaken?" "He's my teddy from dad." She spoke without looking up. It didn't trigger any thought to who she might be speaking. It wasn't a voice a teacher or any worker at school would speak with. Closing her eyes, she thought about the last class she hadn't checked. "Physics!" She almost screamed. "It's there, my ring is there!" She wanted to make a spin with the husky voice owner but instead she graphed in thin air.

Shaking her head once, twice, she was sure there was someone talking to her just a moment ago. Shoving it back in her mind, she was already running towards Physics.

"Room 201; Physics." She mumbled while knocking on the door. The door opened and her cheeks flamed. How could she possible search for her ring, that most likely lied somewhere on the ground when her teacher could take very chance to look up her skirt? She wanted him to do so but under her conditions not fates. Bowing deep, she asked permission to find her ring. She had to, Mister Sparkie's live was on the line. He smiled and closed the door behind her and went back to sit at his desk. Seeing the paperwork on her desk she slowly, insecure, started looking for her mothers ring.

Bending down she made sure he couldn't see her mother's sexy underwear. Her skirt pressed between her legs made it harder to focus on her goal. She was constantly thinking about him sitting there while she was searching on the ground. He could at least help her, she was already humiliated enough for today. With a deep sigh, she got up and walked to the door. She couldn't find it. On her way home, she would stop by the jewelry and buy an identical ring. Opening the door, she excused herself and told him she couldn't find him.

"So that means Mister Sparkie may be lost?" He smirked from behind his desk. "Yeah." She almost jumped, how in the world did he know Mister Sparkie. Ino didn't even know and she is her best friend. "But how do yo-I mean. What?" She was rambling and the only thing came to mind the scene outside the teachers lounge. "Come here Sakura." He asked in his husky voice. Startled she was sure it was him to who she spoke, but why the chance of voice? Staring at his form sitting on the desk, he smiled at her seductively. Shoving open his desk drawer he graphed something shining out. Keeping it up she saw it, it was a ring and not just a ring, her ring. "You, you had it al along?" She almost barked with anger. The smile on his face grew wider. Slowly walking towards her handsome teacher she felt sick. He made her search on purpose. "You had it and made me search on purpose!" She bite at him. "True, but see it as payback for this morning." He grinned while still holding the ring in his hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke red cheeked. What did she do to deserve this? Did God really hate her for taking revenge at her teacher? Wasn't revenge a normal human emotion? "Just give me back my ring." She asked rudely sticking out her hand.

After some minutes, he still hadn't given her ring and she was pissed of. Making notion the graph it herself she felt lucky. Having captured the hand, which held it, she smiled wickedly. Graphing his hand seems the easy part as for now she needed to get it out. Tugging and pushing, he pulled her over the desk. "What, give it back." She almost pleaded. Puppy eyes where staring at the physics teacher. "For Mister Sprakie?" He smiled and looked at the face his student made. In the meantime, her hand was searching for his and caught the ring in her grip. Before he realized the puppy eyes turned into devils eyes that showed him the ring, which she seductively shoved over her index finger. "He's mine." She whispered in his ears.

Pulling her over he whispered; "Your wrong he's mine." Perplexed she saw him gently taking her finger with the ring and circled it round his lips. Moisturizing her finger with his tongue, Sakura's legs turned to pudding. What the hell was he doing? Red flamed cheeks and her mouth dropped she looked amazed at her finger that became more sensitive by the minute. Her leg where turning her down and she almost sank to the floor but was forced up the last minute by Kakashi. Pushing her into his lap, he dipped her finger in his mouth. Stuttering she rambled useless thought until she was forced to shut by a kiss of her handsome teacher.

The kiss long and passionate made both moan in pleasure and hating their need for air.

His hand gently stroking her arm pulled her closer. He needed her, hated to ignore her but was forced to by Miss. Uresua. The kiss was his sin. He was kissing one of his students. However, she wasn't just a student, she was his dream and his alone. He would gladly quite his job, he didn't even enjoyed it as much as he thought he would. The sleepless nights thinking about her, the lonely breakfasts he ate, the dateless weekends. It was all her fault. Her long slender legs that came under that unbelievable short skirt he fantasized around his waist, moaning his name.

"Kakashi"

Gently stroking his hair, she didn't even mind he had taken control over her. She got what she wanted, her fantasy wasn't her dirty secret anymore it was their dirty secret and no one needed to know. She would tell her friend she found the ring in the hall near her locker, that she had a fight with him and disliked him now till no end to protect them both from spreading rumors. But in the end it was just him and her, alone in his class.

The kiss ended in a desperate need for air, both panting heavenly. After both caught their breath, he cupped her face. "Did I save Mister Sparkie?" She grinned and looked at the ring on her index finger. "More than that, much more." She smiled and hugged her sinful lover.

**An important lose can become an unforgettable gain.**


End file.
